Summertime
by tutorgirl323
Summary: Starts right after “The Trick is to Keep Breathing”. After Nathan and Haley work things out, Haley makes Nathan go to the basketball camp, not knowing what she is in for. This includes all characters. Updated on 01.16.05
1. The Beginning

This is my first OTH fic, so comments are always appreciated. The timeline may not match the show's timeline perfectly, so I apologize in advance!

Summary: Starts right after "The Trick is to Keep Breathing". After Nathan and Haley work things out, Haley makes Nathan go to the basketball camp, not knowing what she is in for. This includes all characters.

Chapter One: The Beginning

Nathan sat out on the beach, thinking of all that happened with Haley. His phone rang a few times, but he wasn't ready to talk with her yet. He turned off his phone and walked back inside to clean up the mess from the party last night. There were cups and snacks everywhere. 'This is going to take a while' he thought to himself.

Back at the apartment, Haley was lying in her bed holding the phone, hoping that Nathan would call or the door to the apartment would open. She had changed out of her dress and was now wearing pajamas. Neither she or Nathan had to work today, it was Sunday. After an hour, Haley figured he wouldn't call and decided to just watch TV and eat some ice cream. Soon the phone rang, she walked over to where she left it and answered.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Hey, it's me," Nathan said on the other line.

"We need to talk."

"I know, I'll be home in an hour and we can talk."

"Okay."

"Bye," he said as he hung up. Haley went back to watching TV until Nathan got home. Nathan walked in the door and saw Haley was asleep on the couch. He put a blanket over her and changed the channel on the TV that was still on. Twenty minutes later, Haley began to stir.

"Hey you," Nathan whispered. "I'm sorry, I was drunk and I know that you don't have feelings for Chris. I guess I was just mad you didn't tell me that he was with you. I'm also sorry that I played the song, I know you told me it wasn't finished."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I should have told you about recording with Chris, and I don't know why I didn't. I just know that you don't like him. Why did you lie to me about basketball camp?"

"I knew that if I went away for three months, you wouldn't start to play your music and I wanted you to be happy. Plus, I don't want to be away from you for three months. Who knows what I would miss, so much stuff happens in just a week around here."

"I think that you should go. I already did start performing. At the next TRIC night there will be some recording agents, so I won't need to play with Chris anymore, you wouldn't have to worry about that."

"You're not going to keep recording with him?" Nathan asked happily, but also confused.

"No, I don't want him to cause problems. I also don't think he's really that good of a musician. I'll tell him after we perform."

"Good, I still don't want to be away from you for three months though."

"I know, but this would be so good for you, and I know how much you wanted and worked hard for this."

"You sure you don't want me to stay here with you? What would you do for three months without me?"

"I'll hang out with Peyton, Brooke, and Lucas. I'll be working too."

"Don't work too hard; it will be summer, so you should have some fun."

"I will, does that mean you're going?"

"Yeah, I'll go. I'll make the call right now."

"Okay," Haley said, leaning up to kiss Nathan softly on the lips. When they pulled apart, Nathan got up off of the couch and called High Flyers. A few minutes later, he walked back to the couch and sat down. "What do you want to do now; we have the whole day to ourselves?"

"I've got some ideas," Nathan said picking Haley up off of the couch and bringing her into the bedroom.

"I like the way you think."

Lucas had just dropped off Brooke and was now at home. He and Brooke had a really good time last night. He thought of the time he spent with Anna, and then the time eh spent with Brooke. He liked Anna, but wasn't really sure if there was anything there. He didn't feel sparks with her like he did with Brooke. He still felt sparks when he was with Brooke.

'I guess Anna isn't the one I want to be with,' Lucas thought to himself, he was confused. He decided to go to the river court to clear his head.

Brooke had just gotten home. She went up to her room and sat on her new twin size bed. She pulled out her cell phone and saw that there was a message from Felix. She decided to play it.

"Brooke, I know it is against the rules, but I really do like you. Not just for the sex, that's good, but I like you. Think about it, please call me."

'Not a chance in hell' Brooke thought as she turned the phone off. She couldn't stop thinking about what a great time she had with Lucas. 'I can't like him' she thought, 'not after what he did to me.' But she couldn't help it; she really did like Lucas again. He was with Anna though; at least that's what she thought. She didn't know that they weren't going out yet.

She knew they needed to be friends before they could ever be like they were before, but she felt like there was something there.

Peyton sat alone on her bed, Anna had just left. She was staring at the picture of Jake that she had torn apart. She missed him so much. 'If only he would come back or at least write to me' she thought. She hated Nikki so much for hurting Jake the way she did. If she ever did anything to hurt Jenny, Peyton would probably kill her.

Peyton knew that after what had happened at the dance she would have a hard time at school tomorrow, but there were only three weeks left until summer. She wasn't even aware of what the summer held in store for anyone.

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's just setting up a basic storyline and I wanted to put it up before Tuesday. Please read and review and I will update soon if I get enough replies.**


	2. Author's Note

To anyone who's wondering, this is the same story that was posted by ocobssessed78. I updated my user name to fit my current obsessions. The next chapter of 'Summertime' should be up shortly. I'm sick, so it is a perfect time to get some writing done!

The way I started my story seemed to be the way a few things played out, so you might see a few similarities in the way things happen. I still own nothing though.

Stephanie


	3. Lots of Talks

Chapter 2: Lots of Talks

The next day…

Haley and Nathan were standing at their lockers when Brooke walked up.

"Hey tutor wife, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure," Haley replied. Lucas walked up to them.

"Nathan, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," Nathan answered.

"Okay, let's go somewhere else." Lucas and Nathan walked away leaving Haley and Brooke alone at Haley's locker.

"What's up, Brooke?" Haley asked. Brooke looked like she was unsure of herself.

"I ended things with Felix," Brooke started.

"That's good, you deserve better."

"There's more."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I think I like Lucas," Brooke stated quickly.

"WHAT?" Haley almost yelled.

"Ssshhh" Brooke quieted her.

"Sorry, but I thought you pretty much hated him?"

"He drove me home after the dance and he brought me out to breakfast. He was really sweet, and it felt like there was something there."

"Really?" Haley asked, not believing what Brooke had just told her.

"Yeah, but I don't know what to do. I don't want to get hurt again, and I don't know if I can trust him yet."

"I'd say to just give it time, ask him how he feels."

"But I already know how he feels, he likes Anna."

"He might like Anna, but he also might like you instead, you never know for sure."

"I wonder what he and Nathan are talking about," Brooke said as she and Haley started to walk to class.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Lucas are walking to class.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Nathan asked.

"I don't think I like Anna," Lucas said.

"Really, cause I figured that out a while ago?" Nathan said.

"What?"

"I knew you didn't like her, I can tell that you like Brooke."

"How do you know?"

"The way you are around Brooke and Anna is different, it just seems like you still have feelings for her."

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner? I just figured it out yesterday. What should I do?"

"You might want to tell Anna before she gets too attached, then tell Brooke."

"There is no way Brooke would ever consider getting back together, we just started to be friends again, and I cheated on her when we were dating."

"You never know, she might feel the same way."

"I guess I'll talk to Anna after school."

"What about Brooke?"

"I'll give that time."

Later that night…..

Haley and Nathan were at their apartment eating dinner.

"So what did Lucas want to talk to you about this morning?" Haley asked Nathan.

"What did Brooke want to talk to you about?"

"I asked you first," Haley retorted.

"Fine, he said that he still likes Brooke, but he doesn't think she will ever want to be with him again."

"Oh, why not?" she asked.

"Because he cheated on her and he doesn't think she will ever trust him again, I told him to give it time and she may eventually like him too."

"Well, eventually may be sometime soon," Haley said with a smirk.

"Why, what do you know?" Nathan asked confused.

"Brooke told me that she still likes Lucas, but she seemed scared. I told her to give it time and ask him how he feels."

"That seems ironic, I hope they work it out."

"Yeah, me too. They were so cute when they were together," Haley said, she was starting to look a little pale.

"Hales, are you okay? You look a little pale?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Yeah, I just have a headache. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay, I'll be there in a little while, I'm just going to do the dishes first."

"Okay, goodnight," she said walking over to give him a hug. He kissed her on the forehead.

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too," she said as she walked into her bedroom. Something didn't feel right, she didn't seem to be herself.

At Brooke's House….

She was sitting on her bed listening to music when there was a knock on her door. She opened it to see Felix standing there.

"I thought I told you we were done?" Brooke said annoyed that he was still bugging her.

"Yeah, you did, but I don't just want to be friends with benefits Brooke, I want to be with you."

"But I don't want to be with you. You're arrogant and a liar," she retorted.

"I can change, I like you Brooke, I care about you."

"Well I don't care. There is someone else anyways, so I suggest you leave now." She slammed the door in his face. She picked up the phone and called Peyton.

"Hello?" Peyton answered.

"Hey, P. Sawyer. What are you doing now?" Brooke asked.

"Nothing, just drawing. What are you doing?"

"Nothing, Felix just left."

"I thought you were done benefiting with him. You deserve so much better than that."

"I know, I ended that after the formal, but he won't leave me alone. He keeps calling me and coming over saying that he cares about me and wants to be with me. I don't buy it though."

"That's good. He's an ass."

"I know, but I have a question for you," Brooke said worriedly.

"What is it?"

"Do you still have feelings for Lucas?"

"No, why would you ask?"

"You have no feelings for him at all?"

"No, I moved on," Peyton said confused.

"You're sure?"

"Yes I am sure, what is going on?"

"I think I still like Lucas," Brooke said in one breath.

"What?! I thought you hated him."

"I did, but he has been really sweet lately and every time I'm with him I just feel like there is something there."

"Than I say go for it, he probably feels it too. Ask him."

"But he is with Anna, he would just say no."

"They aren't dating yet, talk to him before it is too late."

"You're right, I will maybe. You're sure you don't still like him?"

"YES!"

"Okay, just checking."

**A/N: So there was the new chapter, sorry it took so long. Please review, it makes me happy! (it also inspires me to write faster). I will update if I get reviews, so review if you want more!**


	4. Is This a Dream?

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! Hope you like chapter three; please review if you want more!

Chapter 3: Is this a dream?

Four days had passed and it is now Friday night. Brooke and Lucas still have not said anything to each other about how they are feeling.

Haley walked into her and Nathan's apartment after work. It was eight o'clock, and Nathan was sitting on the couch playing video games with Lucas. She walked over and sat down on the couch in between them.

"How was work?" Nathan asked as she sat down, not looking away from his game.

"It was good, tiring, but good," she answered.

"Are you okay, Hales? You have been tired a lot lately," Lucas asked.

"Yeah, I am just tired, probably working too hard. I don't have to work tomorrow though, except for TRIC, but that is at night. I can catch up on sleep tonight." Nathan and Lucas finished their game. Nathan won.

"I'm gonna go home, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Lucas announced, getting off of the couch.

"Bye, Luke," Haley and Nathan said at the same time.

"Sleep late tomorrow Hales, you really do look like crap."

"Thanks for the honesty," she said sarcastically. Lucas left, and Haley and Nathan were alone. Nathan got up off the couch, and lifted Haley up.

"Nathan, what are you doing?" she asked as he began carrying her towards the bedroom.

"You're going to bed," he said as he dropped her on their bed.

"I can walk, you know."

"I know, but you look weak, I thought I would save you the trouble. Go to sleep."

"Can I at least get changed first?" she asked and walked into the bathroom. They both changed and went to bed.

"Are you really okay, Hales? You threw up two mornings in a row, and have been tired all the time." Nathan asked, pulling her against him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's probably just a bug."

"Okay, let me know if you start to feel worse and I can take you to the doctor."

"I'm fine, goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you," Nathan said, but Haley had already fallen asleep in his arms.

When Lucas got home, he realized there was a voice message on his cell phone. He looked and saw it was from Brooke. They had been avoiding each other lately, and neither one knew why the other one didn't notice. Lucas had talked to Anna saying that there was someone else and he didn't want to lead her on. She was okay with it, but had no idea who he was talking about; she hadn't seen him with any other girls. He called the mailbox and listened to the message.

'Hey Luke, its Brooke. I need to talk to you, so call me when you get this," it said. He decided it was still early enough that she would be awake, so he called her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, it's Lucas."

"Oh, hi."

"I got your message; you said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I thought maybe we could get together tomorrow and talk somewhere?"

"Sure, where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I thought maybe we could meet at the river court maybe around noon?"

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye," he said as he hung up the phone. This would be a perfect chance to tell her how he felt. 'I wonder what she wants to tell me' he thought.

Peyton was sitting home alone on a Friday night. She was listening to music and checking her e-mail. She had still not heard anything from Jake. She missed him so much. She missed watching Jenny. If she had only not looked away when she was shopping with Brooke and Jenny; maybe Jake would still be here. Maybe if she had convinced him to stay they would be together now. She believed it was all her fault that Jake and Jenny were gone. Maybe that was why Jake didn't return her e-mails, and never called or wrote. She was put out of her thoughts when there was a knock on her bedroom door. She turned around and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Jake," she said quietly. Had she fallen asleep, was she dreaming? Jake couldn't be standing in her door, but he was.

"I knocked, but no one answered, then I heard music and knew you were home," he said, trying to get her over her shock. "Are you okay, Peyton?" he asked when she still said nothing.

"Why didn't you write back or call?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

"My lawyer told me not to make any connections to Tree Hill until I had custody of Jenny, maybe they would have been able to trace it back. I'm not really sure, the lawyer gave me a new e-mail address, so I never got any e-mails from you. I figured you had sent some though."

"I thought you were mad at me."

"Why?" he asked confused.

"Because I was the reason you left."

"No you weren't, Nikki was, and that's also why I'm back."

"Why are you back?"

"Nikki found me, she said something about going to Seattle, then she found I wasn't there and I don't know how she knew I was in Savannah."

"Brooke told her you went to Seattle."

"She wanted custody, so I let her take care of Jenny for a day. She couldn't handle her, so we saw the judge and I got full custody."

"That's great, are you staying?"

"Yeah, we're back for good. We missed you."

"I missed you guys too. Where is Jenny, I can't wait to see her?"

"She's out in the hallway asleep. She missed you so much."

"How long have you been back?"

"I just got back, I came here first, and my parents don't know I'm back."

"Why did you come here first?"

"Because I wanted to tell you something."

"What?" she asked. Jake leaned over and kissed her, she kissed back, surprised.

"That," he said as they pulled away. "I like you, Peyton; I have since before I left, I thought you should know."

"I like you too, now go get Jenny, I want to see her!" Peyton exclaimed, now finally happy for the first time in a long time. Jake brought a now awake Jenny into Peyton's room, and handed her to Peyton.

"Can we stay here tonight?" Jake asked, sitting back on the bed where they had been before. "It's late, and my parents are probably already asleep."

"Sure, I'm alone anyways." They both lie down on the bed with Jenny in between them, and fell asleep.

A/N: There's the new chapter, Jake is back!!! Please review, it makes me happy! (And it makes me update!)


	5. Together Again

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, still.

Chapter 4: Together Again

The next morning…

Peyton began to wake up to someone hitting her in the arm. She rolled over and remembered what had happened the night before. Jenny was lying awake next to Peyton, using her as a punching bag, flailing her arms around. Jake was still asleep. Peyton picked up Jenny and walked over to the bag Jake had for Jenny. She grabbed a bottle and gave it to her.

"I missed you, baby girl," Peyton said to Jenny as she drank her bottle.

"She missed you too," Peyton was startled to find Jake awake.

"How long have you been up?" she asked him.

"Only a minute," he said, motioning for Peyton to come sit next to him on the bed.

"So you said you haven't had any connections to Tree Hill since you left?" Peyton asked. He nodded. "Boy, have you missed a lot."

"What has happened?"

"A lot, you'll find out later."

"Okay, so what is new with you?"

"Not too much, what about you?"

"Same, I should probably go see my parents soon."

"Yeah, I'm sure they miss you."

"So, do you have any plans for today?" Jake asked.

"I have to work later; it's All Ages Night at the club."

"What is that?"

"Karen opened a club called TRIC, and I run the All Ages Night, which is also called "House of Freaks", you should come tonight."

"Okay, I'll be there. What are you doing until then?"

"Hanging out with you."

"Good, I have to go home, but I'll come back around noon and you can catch me up on everything that has happened."

"Okay, we can go over to the apartment then, Haley said she needed to talk to me."

"Okay, is she still with Nathan?"

"Yeah, they are still together," she said, he would find out about them being married from Haley and Nathan. Jake and Jenny soon left and Peyton got ready for the rest of the day. She was so excited that Jake was back.

At Haley and Nathan's apartment…

It was ten o'clock in the morning, Haley was asleep. Nathan had gone to the café and picked up breakfast for Haley and him. He was putting the food on plates when he heard Haley go into the bathroom and throw up. He went into the bathroom after her and held her hair back. When she was finished she sat against the bathtub, and Nathan sat beside her rubbing her back.

"Hales, you really should go to a doctor," he said.

"I know, I will on Monday, it's probably just a bug though."

"Okay, well I got breakfast, are you hungry?" she nodded and followed him into the kitchen. She knew what was wrong with her, she didn't have confirmation, but she knew she was pregnant. She just didn't want Nathan to know. He was going to his basketball camp, and she didn't want there to be any reason for him not to go. She didn't want him to ever regret not going to camp, so he would find out when he got home.

At the River Court….

Brooke arrived at the river court right at noon. Lucas was already there, sitting on the picnic table.

"Hey," she said, getting his attention.

"Oh hey, how long have you been here?" he asked.

"I just got here," she walked over and sat down next to him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked nervously.

"Ever since you drove me home after the formal, I have been thinking about you, and about us. I know you are with Anna, and you probably don't feel the same, but I am still in love with you," she said, looking down at her feet, so she couldn't see his face.

"I feel the same way; I thought you still hated me though."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I don't think I ever stopped loving you. I am so sorry for everything that happened with Peyton; I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know what I was thinking…" Brooke silenced him with a kiss; it started out soft, but soon grew passionate. They didn't pull apart until they needed air. "I miss that," he said.

"Me too, but what about Anna, I thought you were together?"

"No, I told her a few days ago that there was someone else."

"Good, I didn't want her to hate me the way I had hated Peyton."

"Do you want to go get lunch at the café?"

"Sure, are you going to TRIC tonight?" Brooke asked as they walked to her car, hand in hand.

"Yeah, do you want to go with me?"

"Of course!" she exclaimed. They were finally together again.

Peyton and Jake were on their way to Haley and Nathan's apartment with Jenny. Peyton had not told Haley that Jake was back. She also had not told Jake that Nathan and Haley are married. They reached the apartment, and Peyton knocked on the door. Nathan answered.

"Jake, when did you get back?" he asked.

"I got back last night and stayed with Peyton."

"Welcome back," he said as he let them in the door.

"Is Haley here?" Peyton asked Nathan.

"Yeah, she's in our room, I'll go get her."

"They live together?" Jake asked Peyton as Nathan walked back into the bedroom.

"Yeah, they have since right after you left."

"Oh my god, Jake? When did you get back?" Haley said as she came out of the room and gave Jake a hug.

"I got back yesterday, we're back for good."

"That's great; can I talk to you in my room please, Peyton?" Haley asked her.

"Sure, I'll take Jenny, you guys can catch up," Peyton said to Jake and Nathan.

"So why do you and Haley live together?" Jake said confused after the girls left to the bedroom and shut the door.

"Peyton didn't tell you that we're married?"

"You're married? Why, she doesn't look pregnant?"

"She isn't pregnant; we just wanted to get married."

"Oh, well congrats."

In Haley and Nathan's Bedroom…

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Peyton asked sitting on the bed with Haley, who was now holding Jenny.

"I think I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

"WHAT?" Peyton almost yelled.

"Shh, be quieter."

"You think you are, or you know you are?"

"I think I am. I don't have formal confirmation or anything, but I'm late, I've been having morning sickness, and I'm tired all the time. I'm also gaining weight."

"Okay, well what did Nathan say?"

"He doesn't know."

"Why didn't you tell him first?"

"I'm not going to tell him until he gets home from the basketball camp."

"Why not, he deserves to know? Are you going to have it?"

"Of course I'm going to have it; I could never get an abortion. I'm not telling him because he will want to stay home. I don't want him to someday regret not going, or regret me for making him give up something he wants. It will be better this way."

"Okay, but you need to find out for sure. I know what you're going to say next, I promise I won't tell."

"Thank you, now what's going on with you and Jake?"

A/N: Hope you liked the new chapter, please review even if you didn't. I will update soon, probably Sunday if I get reviews.


	6. Mona Lisa's and Mad Hatters

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! People were unhappy with Haley for not telling Nathan, but I never said he wouldn't find out. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and the song in this chapter is "Mona Lisa's and Mad Hatters" by Elton John, but in this think of the Mandy Moore version from her 'Coverage' CD.

Chapter 5: Mona Lisa's and Mad Hatters

Later that day….

Haley and Peyton had been sitting in the bedroom for a while now. They talked about Peyton and Jakes new-formed relationship, but it ended up back on the subject of the baby. Haley was crying about how she wasn't ready to be a parent. Peyton sat with her, consoling her.

"Haley, you need to find out if you really are pregnant so you aren't all worked up for nothing," Peyton told her.

"I have an appointment for Monday," she replied.

"But you need to know now. I'll take you out to get a test, let's go," Peyton said, pulling Haley off the bed. Haley dried her eyes and left the room.

"We're going to go out for a little while, we'll be back soon," Haley told the boys and Peyton gave Jenny back to Jake.

They went out to Peyton's car and drove to the store. They bought a test and drove back to the apartment. They walked in right past the boys into the bedroom and shut the door. Haley went into the bathroom and came back out a minute later.

"I have to wait two minutes." She sat back on the bed, she was shaking, hoping she was not pregnant. Two minutes later, the timer she had set went off. She walked back into the bathroom and came out holding the test. It was positive. After a few more minutes of crying, they went back out to see the boys. Peyton, Jake, and Jenny left, leaving Nathan and Haley alone.

"Are you okay, Hales? You look like you have been crying," Nathan said, pulling Haley onto his lap.

"I'm fine, let's go get ready to go to TRIC," she said going into the bedroom, to the closet. She walked out a few minutes later in a different outfit to see a confused Nathan sitting on the bed.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yeah, fine," he said unconvincingly. They finished getting ready and went to the club.

At TRIC…

Karen, Andy, Peyton, Jake, Lucas, and Brooke were all standing around the club doing different things to get ready. Jake and Lucas were getting reacquainted, while Brooke and Peyton sat at a table talking.

"So, what is going on with you and Jake?" Brooke asked as she noticed Peyton staring at Jake.

"He moved back, and now we're together, there's not really anything else. He stayed at my house last night, and we talked."

"Did you do anything else?" Brooke asked suggestively.

"No, Jenny was there!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Well you never know, she wouldn't have known what was going on unless she's like that baby from that show 'Family Guy'."

"Well what's going on with you and Lucas?"

"Remember how I told you I still like him?"

"Yeah," Peyton said nodding.

"Well I decided to tell him, and he feels the same way. We got back together this morning."

"That's good, you seem happy."

"I am, so do you."

"I am," Peyton said as Haley walked up to them.

"You don't," Brooke said to Haley, who had no idea what they were talking about.

"I don't what?" she asked.

"She was saying you don't seem happy. Are you okay, it seems like you've calmed down a little bit?" Peyton asked, as Haley sat in the empty chair at the table.

"What's going on, I'm confused?" Brooke asked.

"I'm pregnant," Haley said quietly.

"Finally, it took you long enough. I knew it would happen."

"Please don't tell Nathan," Haley asked Brooke. "I don't want him to know yet, okay?"

"Fine, I won't tell. You should be the one to do that."

Lucas and Jake were standing near the stage talking, when Nathan walked up.

"Hey man, what's with you?" Lucas asked, noticing Nathan's weird look. He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"I'll tell you later, I need to talk to Haley first," Nathan answered.

"Okay, it looks like it is going to be packed again tonight," Lucas said as the club started filling with people. Soon the club was full. Haley was first to perform, she got up on the stage.

_And now I know  
Spanish Harlem are not just pretty words to say  
I thought I knew  
But now I know that rose trees never grow in New York City_

Until you've seen this trash can dreams come true  
You stand at the edge while people run you through  
And I thank the Lord  
There's people out there like you  
I thank the Lord  
There's people out there like you

While Mona Lisa's and Mad Hatters  
Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers  
Turn around and say good morning to the night  
For unless they see the sky  
But they can't and that is why  
They know not if it's dark outside or light

This Broadway's got  
It's got a lot of songs to sing  
If I knew the tune I might join in  
Oh, and go my way alone  
Grow my own  
My own seeds shall be sown in New York City

Subway's no way for a good man to go down  
Rich man can ride and the hobo he can drown  
And I thank the Lord  
For the people I have found  
I thank the Lord

For the people I have found

Oh  
While Mona Lisa's and Mad Hatters  
Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers  
Turn around and say good morning to the night  
For unless they see the sky  
But they can't and that is why  
They know not if it's dark outside or light

And now I know  
Spanish Harlem are not just pretty words to say  
I thought I knew  
But now I know that rose trees never grow in New York City

Until you've seen this trash can dreams come true and  
You stand at the edge while people run you through  
And I thank the Lord  
There's people out there like you, yeah  
I thank the Lord   
There's people there like you, oh

While Mona Lisa's and Mad Hatters  
Sons of bankers, sons of lawyers  
Turn around and say good morning to the night  
For unless they see the sky  
But they can't and that is why  
They know not if it's dark outside or light  
They know not if it's dark outside or light

Haley finished, and performed two other songs. She then sang one song with Chris, and he sang three more by himself. She left the stage when she was done and went to find Nathan. He was standing around with Lucas, Jake, Brooke, and Peyton. Haley walked up and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. He turned around in her arms and put his arms on her waist.

"You did great Hales," he said giving her a kiss.

"Thank you," she replied. Everyone else told her how good she did. They talked for a while, until Chris was done.

"Are you going to go talk to him now?" Nathan asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Haley said as she walked over to Chris.

"You did well tonight, but I think we should practice more for next time," he told her.

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You've helped me so much, but I think it's best if we don't work together anymore."

"Did Nathan get to you?"

"No, I just think we shouldn't work together anymore, I don't need you."

"You know, you're sacrificing happiness for your marriage, that's not right."

"I'm not sacrificing happiness because my marriage does make me happy," Haley said as she walked away. She found Nathan and they decided to go home.

At Nathan and Haley's apartment…

They were both tired, so they went right to bed. They were lying in each other's arms.

"Haley, I need to ask you something," Nathan said.

"Okay, what is it?" she asked and turned to face him.

"I found a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom. Are you pregnant?"

A/N: There is the new chapter, update is coming soon if I get reviews. I have been obsessed with the 'Coverage' CD lately, even though I have had it for a year, so I had to put the song in this chapter.


	7. Are You Happy?

Chapter 6: Are you Happy?

"Are you pregnant?"

'Crap, I forgot to hide the test,' Haley thought. 'He wasn't supposed to find out like this.' She was still not answering.

"Haley, please tell me," Nathan pleaded.

"I'm pregnant," she said as she started to cry. Nathan pulled her in for a hug.

"How did this happen, we were careful?" he asked, confused.

"I don't know, but what are we going to do? We're still in high school."

"We can make it work Hales, it will be hard though."

"I know, what are our parents going to say?" Haley asked, remembering how much Dan and Deb hated them together.

"Your parents will probably be happy for us, mine will not. We don't have to tell my parents for a while."

"Okay, so did you hear about Lucas and Brooke?" Haley asked, she was so happy they were back together.

"Yeah, Lucas told me, and Jake told me about him and Peyton."

"It's so great that they're all back together. They seem so happy!"

"Yeah, they do. You must be tired, let's go to sleep." He kissed her forehead, and they both fell asleep.

The next morning…

Brooke and Lucas were both lying in Lucas' bed. Brooke woke up first and kissed Lucas to wake him up. He started to stir and began kissing back.

"Morning boyfriend," she said as they pulled away. "Let's get breakfast, I'm hungry."

"Okay, want to go to the café?" he asked. She nodded and they got dressed and headed to the café. When they got there they saw Nathan and Haley sitting at a table. They walked over and sat down with them.

"Why aren't you eating?" Lucas asked Haley, who was just sitting there while Nathan was eating. She looked like she wasn't even awake.

"Food bad, makes me throw up," she said, not making full sentences.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"She's pregnant," Nathan said to a shocked Lucas, and to Brooke who already knew.

"Is that why you were acting weird last night?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"Yeah, I wasn't sure but I had found the test."

"Congratulations, you guys will make great parents," Lucas said getting up and hugging Haley. "I'm going to be an uncle!"

"Are you feeling okay, tutor-wife?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, just tired with morning sickness," Haley replied.

"Do you know how far along you are?" Lucas asked.

"No, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow after school."

"Oh, did you tell my mom yet?" Lucas asked.

"No, the only ones that know are me, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton, and you."

"You should probably tell my mom and your parents."

"We will tell your mom when she comes over to take your order, and we are going to try to get a hold of my parents today if we can, but we are waiting to tell Nathan's."

"Why?" Brooke asked.

"Because how do you think they'll react? My dad will probably say how it's the end of basketball, and my mom will say we're ruining our lives. But they're wrong, we'll make it work."

"Yeah, Jake still plays basketball and has a kid, and he didn't have someone like the two of you have each other," Lucas said. Karen walked over to take Lucas and Brooke's orders. "Haley has something to tell you," Lucas said to her.

"Okay, Haley what is it?"

"I'm pregnant," she said. Karen stood shocked for a moment, but then hugged oth Haley and Nathan saying congratulations.

Later that day…

Haley was trying to call her parents. They were traveling somewhere in the RV, Haley hadn't talked to them since they left a few months ago. After a few minutes of calling with out any luck she retreated to the bedroom where Nathan was reading 'Sports Illustrated' in bed.

"I couldn't get through," she said plopping down on the bed.

"We can try again tomorrow."

"We can try, but I don't know where they are, we probably won't be able to talk to them until they call us."

"Come here," he said putting down his magazine and opening his arms for her to crawl into. "We'll talk to them soon."

"I have a question for you," Haley said when she was finally lying in his arms.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked stroking her hair.

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy, why wouldn't I be? I have the best wife and a baby on the way."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said kissing the top of her head.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"When, I'm not leaving?" he asked confused.

"Yes you are, you have the camp to go to. You're still going."

"I can't leave you here pregnant and alone for three months, I'm not going."

"You have to go, I will be fine, and I'll stay with Lucas or Peyton or someone. Just because we're having a baby, doesn't mean you can give up on basketball."

"I'll think about it, but there's no guarantee that I'll go."

"Fine, but I really want you to go. I don't want you to ever look back and regret not going. Just think about that, please."

"Okay, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"I was going to go shopping with Peyton and Brooke, maybe you could go to the river court with Lucas and Jake?"

"Okay, have fun."

"I plan on it," Haley said as she walked out the door and Brooke was waiting outside.

"Peyton is going to meet us at the mall," Brooke said as Haley got into the car.

"Okay, is she bringing Jenny?"

"Probably."

At the mall…

"So, Brooke told me Nathan found out. How?" Peyton asked as they walked through the mall.

"He found the test in our bathroom. I guess I forgot to hide it," Haley answered. She was pushing Jenny in her stroller. She liked having Jenny around to practice parenting on her.

"I hope you have a little girl, it wouldn't be as fun to spoil and dress up a boy," Brooke said when they walked into a baby store.

"Should I be afraid of you shopping for my child?" Haley asked, afraid of what Brooke may buy. They spent the rest of the day shopping and talking.

A/N: Sorry it sucked, it was just a filler chapter. I'm taking a poll, should Nathan go to camp, or stay home? Please let me know in reviews. Review and I'll update soon. Happy New Year!

Stephanie


	8. To Go or Not To Go, That is Thy Question

A/N: I don't know the exact timeline of the show, so I made up my own for the purposes of my storyline. Nathan and Haley got married in January 2004, Haley got pregnant in March 2004, the baby is due in December, the camp is from June first until September first, it is now the middle of May. I hope that clears everything up!

Chapter 7: To go or not to go, that is thy question

The next day…

Haley was working at the café. She had had a doctor's appointment earlier in the day. Lucas walked up to the counter where she was making coffee.

"Hey Hales," he said, sitting down.

"Hey Luke, do you want something to eat?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, okay. Talk to me about what?"

"Nathan, we were playing basketball and he seemed a little off."

"Really, he was fine after my doctor's appointment?"

"It seemed like he had a lot on his mind."

"I don't know, I think he is just thinking about a lot."

"About the baby?"

"Maybe, probably more about basketball," Haley answered.

"Why, what does he have to think about basketball for?" Lucas asked, confused.

"The basketball camp starts in two weeks and he said that he wants to stay with me here."

"Do you want him to stay here?"

"I would like it, but I want him to go to the camp. I never want him to look back and say 'Why didn't I go?' I don't want him to ever regret it, or regret me and the baby for being the reason he doesn't go. I'm afraid he may leave me someday."

"Did you tell him that?"

"I told him part of it."

"He's never going to leave you Hales, he loves you too much."

"I hope you're right, but could you talk to him for me? Try and convince him to go?"

"Sure, Hales. So how was your appointment?"

"It was good, the baby is perfect, see?" she said as she took a sonogram picture out of her purse and showed him.

"I don't see it?" he said confused. She pointed out a spot in the picture. "Oh, now I see it."

"Yeah, we couldn't see it either. We felt like we were on 'Friends'. Remember the one where Rachel can't find the baby on the screen, she was freaking out about how she was a bad mother."

"Yeah, I remember that. So, how far along are you?"

"I'm two and a half months along, it's due on December sixth."

"How did your parents take the news?"

"I couldn't get a hold of them, I guess they'll find out whenever they contact us."

"They'll be happy for you."

"Yeah, they will," she said. The café was pretty empty; it was close to time to close. Haley had no idea that her shift was over in five minutes until Nathan walked in the door.

"Hey Luke, Hales," he said as he walked over to them. They both said hi.

"What are you doing here?" Haley asked.

"I came to pick you up, your shift is over soon, right?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't even know it is already seven. I'll go tell Karen I'm leaving."

As she walked away, Brooke came into the café. She walked up to Lucas and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Broody, Nathan," she said to the boys. "Where's tutor wife?"

"She went to tell Karen that she's leaving," Nathan answered. Haley walked back in.

"Hey Brooke, I'm ready to go Nathan."

"Okay, we'll see you guys later."

"Hey Nate, do you want to go to the river court later, shoot some hoops?" Lucas asked right before they left.

"Sure," he answered, Haley mouthed 'thank you' to Lucas.

At Jake's House…

Peyton, Jake, and Jenny were sitting on the floor. Jenny had just started to talk. Jake and Peyton were pointing to things and she was saying what they were or the sound they make.

Jake pointed to a cow and she said 'moo moo'.

Peyton pointed to a cat, she said 'meow'.

Jake pointed to a duck, she said 'ducky.

Peyton pointed to Jake and Jenny said 'dadda'.

Jake then pointed to Peyton, Jenny said 'Mama".

Peyton and Jake both looked surprised. "Does it bother you if she calls me that?" Peyton asked Jake.

"I'd rather she say it to you than anyone else, unless you don't want her to."

"I want her to, I love you Jenny," she said to the little girl. She turned to Jake, "I love you, too."

"I love you too," he said and they kissed. Jenny giggled and they broke apart.

Later at the River Court….

Nathan and Lucas had been playing a one on one game for 20 minutes, Nathan was winning.

"Why don't you want to go to the basketball camp?" Lucas asked.

"I can't leave Haley alone and pregnant for three months."

"She won't be alone, she'll have me, Peyton, Brooke, and my mom taking care of her."

"I know, but I don't want to seem like my dad, leaving her."

"She would never think that. She wants you to go, Nate. She's afraid of what might happen if you don't go."

"Nothing will happen if I don't go, why would she think that?" Nathan asked confused.

"She thinks that you will regret not going, and then in turn regret her and your baby," Lucas explained. "Just think about that for her."

"I'll think about it, now let's finish this game so I can keep kicking your a ss." They played a little longer. Nathan won, 56 to 55. They both left in search of their significant others.

Brooke's House…

Lucas knocked on Brooke's bedroom door, she answered after a minute.

"Hi, boyfriend," she said pulling him into her bedroom and kissing him passionately. They both pulled away when the need for air overcame them.

"Hello to you too," Lucas said out of breath. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, just missed you."

"I was only gone for two hours."

"I know, but it was a very boring two hours." They kissed again and lay down on the bed.

At Nathan and Haley's apartment…

Nathan walked in after playing basketball with Lucas. He spotted lying down on the couch eating ice cream. He walked over to her and saw she was crying.

"Hales, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"It's just so sad, why did her daughter have to die after everything that family has been through," Haley said through tears.

Nathan looked at the TV and saw the 'Lifetime' symbol on the bottom of the screen. 'Hormones' he thought. 'How am I going to deal with six and a half more months of this?' Haley dried her eyes with a tissue and turned her attention from the television to Nathan.

"How was basketball with Lucas?" she asked.

"It was good, I won."

"You always win, well except once," she said, remembering their first one on one game.

"Yeah, but now I'm glad he won that one."

"Good, I'm happy that you get along so well now, it makes everything easier."

"Yeah, I need to talk to you," he said sitting on the couch next to her and holding her hands in his.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong; I realize how important it is to you that I go to the camp, so if you want me to go, I will go."

"Thank you," she said giving him a hug, "it will be better this way. I won't be alone, so you don't need to worry."

"I know, Lucas promised to take care of you. I'll miss you though, I leave in two weeks."

"So we'll spend the next couple of weeks together more often," Haley said as she lay next to Nathan on the couch with her head on his chest and his hands on her stomach. They spent the rest of the night that way, enjoying their time together.

A/N: I had a lack of reviews for the last chapter on certain boards where this is posted, so it took longer to update. Sorry to those of you who did reply, I really appreciate it. I don't know when I will update again, hopefully soon. Midterms are starting the 24th, and I have been busy studying and doing things for Colorguard. Please review or an update won't appear till after midterms.

Stephanie


End file.
